


Relative Silence

by happymartyr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deaf Character, Long, Sign Language, Tags will be updated, centered around original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymartyr/pseuds/happymartyr
Summary: Sebastian never wanted to join the Survey Corps, but he didn't have much of a choice. Now that he's in, despite the endless danger he faces, he knows that he can't escape easily.





	Relative Silence

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my new story~ it's gonna get kinda bloody! i made an attack on titan fan character and really wanted to write something withh him to here it is! tags will be updated as i go along.

The smell of blood hang heavily in the air as a young man rakes his hands through the mud, desperately trying to dislodge his leg from underneath a wall, gasping and heaving. He can feel massive footsteps approaching, shaking the ground beneath him. He reaches for his last red flare and fires it off, turning and throwing the empty flare pistol at the approaching beast. It merely bounces off of its skin, and the monster’s expression shows no change. The cadet unsheathes his double blades, still resting on his back as the titan approaches.

Just before it begins to reach out towards the shaking man, a pair of hooks shoot past the back of the titan’s neck. A soldier follows, ripping out the back section of the titan’s neck with their flesh-paring blades. The titan falls, landing just short of crushing the cadet. He looks up and sees a short figure land atop the evaporating titan.

Before he can decipher who he’s staring at, the cadet’s name is deafeningly screamed.

“Sebastian!” a voice shrills, loud to the point where even Sebastian hears it. He turns and sees a tall woman sprinting towards him, falling to her knees and skidding in the mud right up to Sebastian’s side. She looks at her comrade’s mangled leg and sucks in air through her teeth as Sebastian sheathes his swords.

_Injured,_ Sebastian signs with shaking hands. _My leg. Crushed under a building._

_Help is coming,_ Lanie signs back. _Captain Levi saved you._

_Captain Levi?_ Sebastian’s eyes widen and he whistles, hoping that it was audible.

Lanie laughs. _Yes._ Her smile drops as she looks up past Sebastian.

Levi walks over to the two and kneels next to Sebastian. He looks over at Lanie and says something too quiet for Sebastian to decipher. He then gets back up and hops back onto his horse, leaving Lanie to translate.

_The mission failed,_ Lanie signs. _We’re going home._

Sebastian sighs. _Help me up._

☀

The cart ride home is bumpy and uncomfortable. Sebastian is freezing cold, as his cloak is being used as a semi-effective pillow so he won’t get another concussion on the way. Lanie had offered him her cloak but he had adamantly refused, telling her to put her hood up so her ears wouldn’t freeze. She smiled sadly and told him he was too kind.

By the time the Survey Corps get back to the walls, a blizzard has started. The gate opens and the Garrison stands by as the dozens of injured troops make their way inside. Sebastian can hear the faint roaring of the crowd, the people’s shouting melting into white noise. He grabs his cloak from under his head and puts it on, pulling up the hood to hide his face.

Sebastian is welcomed back to a familiar place- the infirmary. He’s told that his leg wasn’t crushed and that, thankfully, he’ll still be able to walk once he’s healed. However, he’ll need several months of physical therapy once he’s fully healed. His kneecap was shattered and his leg was completely dislocated, along with some minor fractures in his ankle. He’s put to sleep before a surgery, and wakes up being told that he has a metal kneecap now. He gives a weak thumbs-up before letting his drug-addled head fall back into his pillow.

Several days later, the door to his hospital room bursts open and he looks up from his journal to see his dear mother rushing over to his bed.

_My baby!_ she signs frantically before hugging him. She pulls away to sign once more. _I was so worried! Why do you do this to your mother?_

_I’m sorry,_ Sebastian signs back. _It hasn’t been easy for me either._

_Please just come home._

Sebastian shakes his head, a lump forming in his throat. _I can’t. I’m sorry._

Sebastian’s mother hangs her head, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Her shoulders are shaking. She looks up and raises her hands once again.

_Every time, you come back more hurt than before. When am I going to come here to see that you haven’t returned?_

_You won’t._ Sebastian leans over and takes his mother’s hands, staring at her and trying to force as much comfort and certainty into his gaze as he can. In all honesty, he doesn’t know either.


End file.
